


Opojení

by KalamityJane



Series: Invisible [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, Invisibility, M/M, Post-War
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalamityJane/pseuds/KalamityJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus se nedopatřením stává neviditelným a jako pravý Zmijozel chce ze své nově nabyté zbraně vytěžit co nejvíc. Terčem jeho zájmu se stává Harry, který jistojistě porušuje školní pravidla…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opojení

Ne, že by v Severusově životě nebyly chvíle, kdy by si přál být neviditelný, list vzpomínek, kterých by se raději nezúčastnil, by byl poměrně dlouhý. Přesto by se to nemuselo stát ve chvíli, kdy něco takového rozhodně nechtěl, nepotřeboval a hlavně nezapříčinil.

Nestávalo se mu příliš často, že by něco nedokázal pochopit, přesto teď nebyl schopný ničeho jiného než jen tupě nechápavě zírat na studenty před sebou, kteří se zmateně rozhlíželi, a podle toho, co si mezi sebou šeptali, ho hledali.

„Tak dost!“ zvýšil hlas, protože šepot už přešel ve zmatený křik a panické rozhlížení se všech zúčastněných. Jenomže se nic nestalo. Jako vůbec nic. Nikdo ho neposlechl.

„Ještě jedno jediné slovo a ten, kdo ho vypustí z úst, si odslouží deset školních trestů se školníkem,“ pronesl pečlivě vybraným tónem hlasu, ale ta banda ignorantů si dál dělala, co chtěla. Tohle se mu ještě nestalo. Byl na svou autoritu pyšný a užíval si ji, proto ano, byl právě teď velmi zmatený.

„Co se to s vámi, u Merlina, děje?“ zaburácel, ale jako by ho nikdo neslyšel. Rozhodil rukama, ale znovu – něco bylo pořád špatně. Hodně moc špatně, protože svoje ruce neviděl. Automaticky sklopil hlavu, ale neviděl ani svoje tělo a pomalu ho začínala zachvacovat panika. Protože ksakru neměl tělo a zcela zjevně ho nikdo neslyšel!

Neměl tělo. Nesmysl! Okřikl sám sebe v duchu a rukama se přesvědčil. Cítil se na dotek. Takže tělo měl, jen prostě nebylo vidět. No, s tím už se dalo alespoň částečně pracovat. Praštil dlaní sevřenou v pěst do stolu a dočkal se mizerné reakce. Studenti sice upřeli pohled na učitelský stůl, protože zaslechli jakýsi nepatřičný zvuk, ale vzápětí jen potřásli hlavami. Jistě… vidina volného pátečního odpoledne byla mnohem silnější než chladná logika, s jejíž pomocí, kdyby se namáhali ji do svého uvažování zapojit, by pochopili, že podivná rána a zmizení profesora Lektvarů spolu nepochybně souvisí.

Severus zatnul zuby a sledoval, jak se Draco ujal pokusu o organizaci zbytku hodiny a byl vypískán nebelvírskými ignoranty. Měl alespoň dostatek rozumu na to, aby z Potterova kotlíku s nejvyšší opatrností odebral vzorek toho lektv… čehokoliv, co to mělo být. Výbuch právě Potterova kotlíku byl tím posledním, co se událo, než se po jejich profesorovi slehla zem. Pak nechal Draco všechny kotlíky vyčistit, než se studenti rozprchli opojeni vidinou volného zbytku odpoledne. Draco se ještě chvíli rozhlížel, ale pak prostě pokrčil rameny, položil vzorek na stůl, znovu pohledem překontroloval učebnu a zmizel taky.

Příštích několik minut strávil Severus kontrolováním svého vlastního stavu. Zdálo se, že prostě jen dočasně získal neviditelnost, avšak to nevysvětlovalo fakt, že ho nikdo neslyšel. Jako by byl uzavřený v nějaké bublině, ale kouzlit mohl normálně. Nedávalo mu to žádný smysl, a tak se s povzdechem obrátil k lahvičce na stole. Horší už to být nemůže, napadlo ho, když lahvičku odzátkoval. Přivoněl. Rozpoznal několik běžných přísad, ale máta byla zhořklá, neklamný příznak příliš dlouhého vaření a v kombinaci s drcenou žabošnečí ulitou takřka smrtící kombinace, přesto nic z toho nemohlo způsobovat jakoukoliv neviditelnost, a už vůbec ne celkovou, když se ho dotklo sotva pár kapek. Zcela zbytečně si připomněl složení a postup zneviditelňujícího lektvaru, který dokázal na pár minut zneviditelnit ta místa, na která byl nanesen, ale tohle… tohle byla záhada. Jak ho to mohlo zneviditelnit celého včetně oblečení? Ani záhada s tím, že ho nikdo neslyšel, mu do karet taky zrovna nenahrávala. Ačkoliv ho to přivedlo na novou myšlenku. Možná by k tomu měl přistupovat víc jako ke štítovým nebo bublinovým kouzlům. Povzdechl si a pustil se do práce.

Proč se vlastně vracel na místo učitele? Měl z toho zcela zjevně jenom problémy a momentálně si kvůli svému rozhodnutí sypal popel na hlavu a ignoroval ten tichounký hlásek, který se mu snažil nakukat, že moc dobře ví, proč se do Bradavic vrátil. Zašlapal ho na dno svých myšlenek a zabral se do práce.

Do večeře na nic nepřišel a prošel si několika stavy – od fáze nepříčetného vzteku na Pottera až po absurdní záchvěv touhy vyzkoušet, jaké možnosti mu tahle nově nabytá schopnost přináší. Konečně by mohl odhalit, co Potter dělá po nocích, protože Severus si byl jistý, že se toulá po hradě, ale vždycky se před ním někam vypařil, utekl, když se Severus objevil na stejné chodbě, a za dalším rohem už ho nikdy nenašel. Rozčilovalo ho to, protože si z něj Potter dělal dobrý den, a teď měl možnost nad ním zvítězit – samozřejmě, že byl rozhodnutý toho využít, než zjistí, jak se svého malého problému zbavit!

* * * * *

Bylo před půlnocí, když procházel chodbami, které osvětlovalo na noc utlumené světlo pochodní, a hledal, kde na Pottera narazí. Možná byl tím klukem, který se stejně jako on vrátil po válce do školy, jen s rozdílem, že toužil pouze dokončit svá studia, posedlý. A možná si to dokonce i uvědomoval, ale pokaždé ve své zvrácené mysli našel nějaké ospravedlnění. Nesnášel Pottera a byl si jistý, že jen zneužívá svého postavení Chlapce-který-zachránil-svět. A on mu to na rozdíl od svých kolegů nehodlal tolerovat. Potter byl stále studentem školy a musel brát v potaz pravidla školního řádu, a ne je ohýbat k obrazu svému. A tak vzal Severus za svou povinnost sledovat to pitomé děcko na každém kroku a dát mu pocítit, že ne všichni jsou z něj na větvi.

Zrovna procházel kratší chodbou v pátém patře, když u balkonu zaslechl tichý šramot, jako když někdo rychle vstává a jeho hábit přitom šustí. Zrychlil a zjistil, že má pravdu – po pár krocích skutečně Pottera zahlédl, ale to už mu opět mizel za rohem. Jak o něm mohl vědět?! Severus ho kvapně následoval a zahnul stejným směrem jako před okamžikem Potter a skutečně ho znovu uviděl, jak na konci chodby čeká a mžourá do šera ve snaze ho zahlédnout, to ale zkrátka nemohl a Severus natáhl krok, aby se k němu přiblížil.

„Lumos,“ slyšel a Potterova hůlka se rozzářila. V ruce držel kus pergamenu a zíral střídavě do něj a před sebe. „Sakra. Nox,“ vyhrkl procítěně a dal se zcela regulérně na útěk. Severus ho ještě kousek sledoval, ale bylo jasné, že Potter míří do své věže, tak to pro tuto noc vzdal.

Celou sobotu strávil zkoumáním Potterova vzorku lektvaru, a protože neobjevil vůbec nic, byl ještě vzteklejší než předchozího dne a byl rozhodnutý si to vybít na původci toho všeho – Harrym Potterovi. Pro jistotu ho sledoval už od večeře a čekal u nebelvírské věže dlouho do noci. Chtěl záminku a doufal, že mu ji Potter dá. Trvalo tři hodiny, než se portrét chránící vstup do nebelvírské věže odklonil a skutečně jím Potter prošel a z hlavního schodiště se uchýlil na stejné místo jako předchozího večera – k balkonu v pátém patře. Severus opilý touhou po odhalení jeho tajemství netrpělivě čekal pár metrů od něj a nespouštěl z něj oči ani na jediný okamžik.

Jenomže Potter tam prostě jen seděl a zíral z okna, případně do zdi. Občas utrousil povzdech nebo si promnul spánky či unavené oči. Severus tuhle pozici znal velice dobře. Potter přemýšlel, byl naplněný výčitkami svědomí až po okraj své duše, toužil po tom, aby mu někdo ukázal směr, jakým se vydat, potřeboval stabilní bod a ujištění tak moc, že by pro to obětoval vlastní hůlku, a přitom se mu ničeho z toho nedostávalo. Zíral uhranutě na napjatý obličej mladíka, který takhle vypadal starší než on sám; naplněný bolestí, když po dlouhé době otevřel oči a znovu je zabodl do protější zdi. Zvedl se, několikrát se zhluboka nadechl a kolem Severuse prošel opačným směrem, než jakým byla jeho ložnice. Severus se držel pár kroků za ním. Potter se náhle zarazil a rozhlédl se po chodbě a pak k Severusově šoku promluvil:

„Profesore? Vím, že tady jste a trochu mě to děsí. Nevím, proč jste si vybral mě, abyste mě sledoval, ale můžete mi, prosím, dát nějak najevo, že tu vážně jste? Možná jsem prostě jenom paranoidní, nebo už blouzním, ale pokud tu jste, tak se, prosím, nějak ozvěte. Jakkoliv, ano? Ne? Nejste? Nebo se jen nechcete přiznat? Jste na mě nalepený už pěknou chvíli, ale já se vážně chystám jen do koupelny, takže pokud tam nechcete jít se mnou, rozloučím se s vámi.“ Potter se ještě chvíli rozhlížel a pak s povzdechem zamumlal heslo a vklouzl do koupelny prefektů. Severus pár vteřin počkal a pak dveřmi neslyšně proklouzl také.

„Jste tady. A teď už je to fakt divný. Takže se mě prostě dotkněte, jasné? Nikomu to vykládat nebudu, protože by mi stejně nikdo nevěřil.“ Váhal, ale tohle byla jeho šance, jak Pottera donutit s křikem utíkat, jak se mu pomstít za to všechno. Neviditelnost jako by ho k tomu sama sváděla, byla omamná a stejně jako alkoholové opojení jej zbavovala zábran. Neviděn a neslyšen se přiblížil k Harrymu Potterovi, chtěl něco nového, chtěl provokovat, chtěl znát reakci, chtěl Pottera dohnat k šílenství tak, jako to často dělal Potter jemu. Stál teď za ním, sotva pár desítek centimetrů, možná mohl Harry cítit jeho dech na zátylku. Pomalu zvedl ruku a položil ji na Harryho pravé rameno. Mladík sebou cukl, ale vzápětí se samolibě usmál, což Severus viděl jen v náznaku z profilu. Nechal svou ruku sklouznout přes vypracovanou paži až k zápěstí, kde ho nečekaně překryly prsty, které rozhodně nebyly jeho a přidržely jeho ruku na místě. Zíral na dlaň, která jako by visela ve vzduchu, a nedokázal pochopit, co se to dělo.

Mladík na sobě měl jen kalhoty, jak se začal svlékat, než si znovu uvědomil Severusovu přítomnost, a Severus si teď užíval pohled na mladé silné tělo s nepříliš širokými rameny. Mohl si bezostyšně prohlížet tu dokonalou postavu, mohl zírat na zadek, který v tmavých mudlovských riflích prostě byl přitažlivý, a bylo mu úplně jedno, jestli to je vhodné, nebo ne. Přestal přemýšlet a dál se beztrestně opájel novým pocitem a nechal i druhou ruku dosednout na rameno, aby vzápětí znovu sjel níž, tentokrát ale ne přes paži, nýbrž podél páteře, mezi lopatkami a k boku. Pohladil ho a Harry se pod jeho dotekem prohnul jako kočka a slastně vydechl. Severus byl z té reakce v šoku, ale sotva své rozčarování vnímal. Mladíkova odezva byla nečekaná a náhle vzrušující. Za normálních okolností by už jen tenhle prostý dotek byl nemyslitelný, pokud by Severus nebyl skrytý pod falešným pocitem nedotknutelnosti. Byl si jistý, že smí cokoliv, protože bude moct všechno kdykoliv popřít a nikdo mu nedokáže, že tady kdy byl. Prostě udělá z Pottera hlupáka. Levou rukou, kterou stále držel u Harryho pasu, nechal teď sklouznout až na zadek. Mohl by…?

Neřešil to a levou půlku stiskl. Odpovědí mu bylo pevnější sevření prstů kolem pravé ruky. Usmál se pro sebe a obě ruce přesunul na mladíkovy boky tam, kde rifle končily, a pomalu podél pásku kalhot putoval až na břicho. Když tam dosáhl, rozepnul pásek, a když nebyl zadržen, pokračoval v rozepínání s knoflíkem kalhot, zároveň se natiskl na odhalená záda. Pocítit pevnost mladého těla před sebou naplno mu sice znemožňovalo několik vrstev jeho vlastního oblečení, i tak byl ten pocit nepopsatelný. Prsty jedné ruky přesunul výš a fascinovaně si pohrával s jemnými černými chloupky, které se v úzkém pruhu ztrácely za lemem boxerek, a zamířil ještě výš, hladil teď Harryho po celém břiše a hrudníku a víc se k němu přitiskl, takže Potter zcela jistě mohl cítit, že ho to nenechává chladným. To měl být ten okamžik, kdy Potter začne s křikem utíkat, ale ten mu místo toho přitiskl svůj zadek přímo do klína.

Nejenže Harry neutekl nebo svého profesora neproklel, on dokonce nic nenamítal, naopak. Jestli tohle nebylo pozvání, tak už nic. V tu chvíli měl být Severus tím, kdo projeví dostatek rozumu za ně oba, měl od sebe Pottera odstrčit, vysmát se mu, utéct… Neudělal to, možná proto, že byl Zmijozel každým coulem a prostě jen využíval situace. Nebo proto, že chtěl Pottera ponížit tím nejhorším možným způsobem. Jako obvykle i v tu chvíli by pro své činy dokázal vymyslet deset různých ospravedlnění, které by jeho vnitřní vinu mírnily, kdyby se jimi v tom okamžiku chtěl zabývat. To ale nechtěl…

Severus, aniž by přerušil hlazení všude tam, kam dosáhl, přitiskl své rty na Harryho krk a bezostyšně jej políbil. Poootevřel rty a zakmital na tom místě, kde krk přechází v ramena, jazykem. Reakcí byl slastný výdech, který jeho samotného přiváděl k úžasu a probouzel v něm zapomenutou touhu. Touhu, které se bránil poslední měsíce, možná roky. Stupňoval intenzitu doteků i polibků, neostýchal se rukou přejet přes naběhlou erekci stále ještě ukrytou v boxerkách.

Ne na dlouho. Zajel rukou pod látku a obemkl po slasti toužící penis důrazným stiskem. Potter měl zavřené oči a Severus to uvítal, i přesto, že nemohl být viděn. Rty se vrátil ke krku a ramenům, která líbal, zatímco rukou postupně se zrychlujícími pohyby vedl Pottera k vrcholu a druhou rukou ho dál hladil po břiše, prsou a bocích. Nemusel se snažit dlouho a ještě pár minut poté Harryho hladil. Teď už ale klidně, konejšivě a nechal v něm ten pocit doznít.

Místnost opustil dřív, než stačil Potter říct cokoliv pitomého.


End file.
